1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color filter composition, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing a color filter having the color filter composition.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices such as personal and notebook computers, car navigation systems, television sets, etc. may include a liquid crystal display (LCD). The LCD is frequently used because the LCD is lighter and smaller than a display having a cathode-ray tube.
The general structure of an LCD consists of a liquid crystal (LC) layer that is positioned between a pair of panels including field generating electrodes and polarizers. The LC layer is subject to an electric field generated by the electrodes and variations in the field strength change the molecular orientation of the LC layer. For example, upon application of an electric field, the molecules of the LC layer change their orientation and polarize light passing through the LC layer. Appropriately positioned polarized filters block the polarized light, creating dark areas that can represent desired images.
An LCD may include color filters including a red (R) color filter, a green (G) color filter and a blue (B) color filter. Light having a wavelength according to red, green and blue colors may pass through the R, G and B color filters, respectively.
A known color filter composition may include a photo polymerization initiator, a light filtering pigment and a solvent which are spin coated on a substrate to a predetermined thickness to be patterned using a photo process or a photolithography process, thereby forming a conventional color filter. The photo polymerization initiator may be removed using light.
When an LCD apparatus having a large screen size is manufactured using the spin coating process, consumption of components of the color filter and energy is greatly increased and the substrate may be broken by centrifugal force.
A slit coating process also may be used to manufacture an LCD apparatus having the large screen size. In a slit coating process, the color filter composition is discharged through an extended slit to coat a substrate using a slit coater, thereby forming a color filter layer.
However, because the slit is narrow, a portion of the color filter composition may be clogged in the slit or harden in the slit coater. If a portion of the color filter composition adheres to a surface of the slit coater, the color filter layer may be dotted or striped.